The Prism of the Invisible
by DoodleBug92
Summary: Cop AU Detective!Gaara & DeskJockey!Naruto. In the Bronx a new threat is searching for a magic prism that can allow the world of the 'invisible' the enter the world of the 'visible'. The best detective for the job is hot on the case with an 'invisible' secret of his own unbeknown to his new naive partner. -Fluff, killing, language, smut eventually, length?
1. Beginning

**The Prism of the Invisible**

– Gaara, Naruto – location NY (Brooklyn specifically)

I have always been a Naruto fan, so I decided the other night to try and write a fic for it. I never actually liked Naruto as the main character unless he was doing something with Gaara, who is my all time fav character! Sasuke was my second fav. He may be in here, haven't decided yet.

FEEDBACK IS WELCOME AND APPRICIATED!

*words highlighted mean I'm not sure of the spelling.

The building was dilapidated, and the street wasn't much better. The other detective on the case sat in the passenger side of the standard issue police version Dodge Charger. A stray car passed by going dreadfully fast for the packed Brooklyn side streets. The younger detective, in the driver seat, sighed with huff and a curl of his knuckles. They had been out there on the damn street in that damn car for hours. This wasn't his first stakeout, but God did he hate the wait before the action.

"Just cool you're jets K. It'll happen."

"Yeah. I know that..."

The older man in the passenger seat cocked a smile and turned toward the window for a second. Then he chuckled at a distant thought about his partner in question.

"Say, K. When you gonna get a good girl. Yah know, ta get yah outta this job?"

The driver, K, smiled at his partner's accent. He was strangely country for being in New York for years now. He guessed that the country life of Georgia never truly faded away. "I told you I'm not interested in that right now. My job is all that matters."

The older man sniffed at the comment. "Yah don't even care 'bout me then?"

K shrugged, even though both men knew that it was just to fill the void and the fact that Ks' partner knew him better than anyone. They had been together ever since he had been promoted to detective. The old man had been the one to give him his medal and knew shiny badge. Then he had requested that the rookie tag along with him. They had been together ever since, and that was seven years ago.

"Even if yah never do get hitched, Ima proud of yah." He squeezed Ks' shoulder with admiration.

Something nearby moved in the night like a panther on the prowl. The old man shifted his weight around in the cramped car and watched like a hawk with his well trained eyes. K waited for his partner to make the first move to exit the vehicle.

The man was in a dark hoodie, but it was more like a cloak if anything. He crouched low to the ground once when he thought someone was suspicious of his motives. He ducked around the side of a building that was abandoned. He made the secret knock and was allowed entrance. The door slowly creaked shut hiding all that was inside of it. On the second floor, a dim light flared up for the detective's angle still inside the Charger. The old man began talking something over with his self.

K shifted now, excited and wanting to bust these assholes. They had been chasing them for months. They were hard to track, but they finally captured an informant. He gave up everything after K had gotten a hold of him. All of the informants little secrets seemed to ooze out of him as the redhead left him strung out in the interrogation room barely breathing. Yes, K had been reprimanded for that stunt, but hell it got the job done!

Finally, the old man said, "Let's get a move on then." and they both exited the car silently. K inched his way around another parked vehicle close to the entrance of the building. He skidded to a stop when he saw a slat open and close on the main door. They had a look out. Getting in would be tricky now. He signaled to the old man about the new development. He nodded and headed around the back, gun pointed to the sky next to his heart, and his eyes filled with anticipation for the next corner.

The old man skidded to a stop at a particularly hairy looking corner. He peered around the side into the darkness. The ally light had apparently blown leaving nothing but shadows and the possibility for surprise. K darted past the old man with rustic hair and made a bee line towards the only door. He pressed his ear to it when he noticed this one had no peephole cut out of it. With his ear pressed firmly to the metal, which was perfect for reverberations, he heard nothing and proceeded to pressed down the latch and push the handle inward. The door made a small squeak, but nothing worth fretting over.

The old man now bypassed the youngster taking the lead and heading toward a flight of stairs always keeping his eyes moving around the area for danger. This mission was crucial to their investigation. They had a number of days left to find anything before the case was dropped completely. That couldn't happen; he would make sure of it. If his son was ever to survive in the world, these madmen had to be stopped.

Now or never. Do or die.

The older of the duo shimmied up the metal stairs without making a sound. No shoe noises, not even the slightest breath left his lips. K was hot on his heels with fire burning in his eyes. He knew the stakes for this bust as well. This way, his fellow officers at the prescient would stop accusing him of drugs or calling him crazy. This was his moment to earn yet another metal and rub it in their stupid faces.

At the top of the stairs, the two crouched low as they approached the circle of men in front of them. K inhaled sharply and hitched a sharp pain in his side from his strung out nerves. The old man squatted ever lower as K realized that his partner knew the gist of what these people were doing. He duly noted that there were women in the group and they appeared to be doing all of the heavy lifting.

The person in the dark hoodie was a girl with a strange colored hair. In the dark, k could've sworn it was a deep red or some shade. Another girl had glazed eyes; it looked like she was blind and mute. K got eye level with the old man who was so in-tune with these people it was nearly frightening. His eyes were wide with knowledge and pure fear. K gulped down a stray strand of worry his self. He had never seen the old man like this before. In all the years that he had known him, K thought the man didn't register the emotion.

Fear

"What"s-"

He was shushed with a single finger. "Watch."

The two studied the scene. There was a small circle of maybe five or six people. They were ever moving around so it was hard to pinpoint all of them all the time. The one in the hoodie seemed to be the leader as they all did as she instructed in a low voice that the two detectives' couldn't make out from their distance away. A fire was crackling in the center of the room and a decorative box on a pedestal was off to the side. The floor was painted with strange seals of another language. One of the taller of the group was holding something that resembled paper, but clearly wasn't. it was heavier and dense. They moved closer to the fire and began to read; the paper-like object was human skin.

K cringed. That was sick and twisted. He had met some freaks in his time as a cop on the streets, but this was taking it to the next level. His stomach began to hurt. His eyes couldn't look away. This was what he had been yearning for. Busting this ring was what he wanted, what his father wanted. Then all the torment would stop, everything would stop.

The old man readied a hand signal to his partner. It was the cue to move in guns blazing before it was too late. K didn't know when the point of being _too late_ was, but he was just going to have to trust him. When the person with the skin paper began to read the second verse and the fire grew brighter and changed to an olive green color, it was the time to strike. The old man jumped up and over the object hiding them. K came out and fired a shot, knocking the skin paper from their hands.

It fell into the fire…

All the commotion stopped then and there. The old man nearly fell over from stopping so fast. "What have you done…?" he whispered. "They were all together Gaara!"

K snapped his head to give a quizzical look at his partner. He never used his first name unless something terribly wrong had happened. "What…?"

But by the response, a buzzing noise had grown to near eardrum shattering decibels. The fire was swirling out of control and something that K hadn't noticed before, began spinning. It was a triangle, a prism, floating in mid air high above the flickering fire. It was changing colors as well. Then it began to crack into pieces. Each of the pieces was a slightly different shade of a pale pink color and had veins diving down underneath the surface. It looked to be a glass make, but k couldn't be for certain. Nothing was for certain at the moment. Everything was going haywire.

All the people in the group began running wildly trying to get away from the madman with the quick drawl and the fire pit which was now engulfing most of the floor. It kept growing and growing until it was as wide as the markings they had painted around it. The fire was like another entity entirely. K couldn't look away from it. The old man was saying something, no, yelling at him either to get down or run away. He couldn't hear him. His vision started to blur and his skin began to burn red hot. His forehead hurt the most, right where the scare was. That damn scare, of course this magic bullshit would affect it. Always did…

"Gaara, run like hell get as far away from this as possible! I'll try to contain it!" But Gaara didn't move. There was no time to physically make him move.

The girl with the blind eyes darted forward with ninja like accuracy and successfully nailed the box and swung away with it safely. The other girl, the leader of the group, produced a bright silver gun in the fire light. She pointed it at the old man. They had a standout for a second, as if she was debating if he was worth killing. He too had his gun unsheathed and ready to fire. The standoff was broken when the raging fire finally took on a form and it was a ghastly one. The once stationary hazard now had whisking arms that stretched out nearly to where K was stuck standing in awe. One arm came down on top of the leader, forcing her to leap out of the way.

The old man dropped his gun to the floorboards and dashed onward for the creature forming in the fire. He placed his hands together and lowered his head as he ran. His mouth moved in a way that could never have produced English words. His lips were not pronouncing human words. Then a light blue aura appeared around one of his hands and he leaped into the air, another thing that a human could never possibly do, and forced it into the forehead of the flame creature.

Within moments, the fire dispelled and it turned to dark green ash. The old man looked over his handy work with a slight grin. Never before had his partner seen his true self in action before. It was a relief to know be able to get the heavy secret off his chest. He turned to walk back to said partner.

BANG

The leader snickered something then spoke in a low tone. "The prism is mine. Stay out of my way _Invisible_." Then she leapt into the rafters, disappearing.

His chest hurt. A brick had just went through his chest he was sure of it as he fell to his knees. The last thing he saw was the most important person running to his side. That mop of red hair that came from his mother's side, those jade eyes that were always into trouble when he was a child. The man that he was so proud of for defending the weak and powerless was coming to _his_ aid of all people. Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs:

"Dad!"

We'll explain the 'K' in the next chapter, ENTER, NARUTO UZUMAKI!


	2. Enter NARUTO UZUMAKI

Ch. 2 Enter NARUTO UZUMAKI

Now, we me the next partner in the new duo team!

"Enter, Naruto Uzumaki." A deep voice said from behind his office door. The young blond boy entered wearily.

The office in question was located on the third floor in downtown Leavesgate a small town somewhere in the middle of South Carolina's. It was simple there, uneventful even. Naruto was a desk jockey. He never saw any action in his boring home town. The same town where he was born, went to school, and even college. He transferred once he knew what he wanted to do and ended up in South Carolina working his days away at a desk, running paperwork to the correct people and departments. He was bored, but he knew he could never handle the hardships out in the line of fire.

Naruto was zoning out about his presence in the Chiefs office. He was a burly man with no sense of humor and no wife. He was a hard man with dark skin and fake as hell dyed blond hair that rippled back in three sections on his head. He thought it made him look tough, but it really didn't the opposite. The Chief had lost one arm in a street fight back when he was just a grunt out on the streets of California busting drug lords and mobsters with powerful guns. The huger man seemed to ramble on about those days when he was giving a speech about heroic duties of his officers. He was so out of place in the small town that he was now calling his home.

"Uzumaki!" The Chief spat all of a sudden. "Did you hear what I was saying? It's heavy shit and you're in the middle of it."

"…huh…?"

He sighed and rustled his arm stump around on some papers on his desk. Naruto cringed at the sight. The arm he thought was cool when he first started there, but soon it turned out to be just plain gross. Especially when the Chief was in his Sunday clothes which consisted of flip-flops, a T-shirt that showed off his nasty arm piece, and some strange looking swishy shorts. The Chief, thank God, rarely came in on Sunday, his fishing day, so Naruto had only seen that horrific sight once or twice at best.

"Uzumaki!" he slammed his hand down on the table sending a couple pens flying onto the floor. "You're going to New York Dumbass. That shit job you did of filing that last case… I should've had you gu8nned down. Now _**you**_ get to deal with those Yankees. They can't decipher the purp from the vic thanks to you. I told them that I would send the screw up straight to them so he could explain everything. That's pretty bad when even those gun happy idiots can't figure top form bottom." He rubbed his temple with two fingers. "We'll reimburse for gas and a hotel, motel, what the hell ever you find out there, but you pay for your meals. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, but he didn't really get it. He was zoning out again. It was just too bad that his little _problem_ was the whole reason for his current situation. Driving from South Carolina all the way to the big NYC? He was sure that the realization of what he was doing would hit him about fifty miles in, when it was too late to turn around and just go home making claims of car trouble. If he pitched a fit then the Chief would just cast him aside and put someone else on the job for him. That's usually what he did. The dazed blonde could never figure out why the Chief kept him on the force if he was so awful? H chalked it up to that stupid promise his father made with the Captain. Look after my boy when I'm gone.

Everyone was so tight knit in the office. The Chief and the Captain were like bothers. All the workers like cousins. All except the outcast who didn't want to be there.

Not like that.

The yelling coming from the captains office were nothing new for the Brooklyn PD. Every single day it was the same routine for the chief and his least favorite detective who happened to be his younger sibling. Today, they happened to be in Capitan Kazes' office. She was thrumming her fingers atop her desk glaring evilly at her youngest brother. He was slumped against the wall closet to the door waiting the Chiefs decision.

"Gaara… no." He finally said solemnly. "I can't have you running around in the streets after hours again. You're still on probation form that last idiotic stunt and I can't have you cause any more racket. Since that's all your good at then I suggest you pick up a hobby until this unruly streak somehow manages to fade away."

Gaara just stood there, plain faced and impassive as usual. Temari fumed at her desk at the half-assed speech. Kankuro could do better. He had in the past with their crazy little brother. Obviously, none of them ever seemed to get through since the abrupt passing of their father. Gaara seemed to glaze over more often and his temper grew rapidly over the course a few months. She sighed and finally stopped the incessant rapping of her long red nails.

"Is that really all you have to say to him? He blew up three vehicles and the S.W.A.T. van for God's sake. I think he deserves more than a little slap on the wrist, brother." Temari kept a surprisingly calm voice as she voiced her opinion. The Captain was known for her fiery demeanor during heated conversations especially between family members on the force.

"He knows his place Cap. That's it." He turned to leave, bypassing the sullen man completely without a second glance.

Once he left Temari cut to the chase. "You thought you had a lead on them, didn't you?"

Gaara nodded once and that was all.

A sigh. "You need to stop assuming everyone is affiliated with the group that killed father. We all miss him you know. The pain will heal in time, little brother. Don't try to force the stitch with a rusty needle. "

"I'm not. I thought I had one and I went after them. Simple as that."

"No, you were wrong and you nearly killed an innocent civilian."

"He had an unlicensed gun and several ounces of crack. He wasn't innocent."

"Lucky break for you then. Don't get carried away again… It's been nearly five months since father's passing. Why are you the only one so choked up on finding his killer, do you not trust in your brother and I for help in this matter? That brings me to another point. Father's killer was a woman with distinctive hair why would you go after a ma-"

"Doesn't matter. He wasn't affiliated…"

Temari was gradually losing her patients again with him. He was quipy and so strong headed it made her sick. Possibly because all of the Kaze siblings were that way and it made it hard to communicate between them efficiently. She waved him out of her office, but before Gaara could leave Kankuro called him into his office. Oddly enough, all three offices were within earshot of one another. It made family arguments the talk of the HQ for days behind their backs.

Gaara trudged up the hall about five feet from his sister's office. The Chiefs door was cracked a bit to allow for a less startling entrance since Gaara was so quiet now a days, no one knew when he would just pop in and say something. He didn't knock as he shoved the door open abruptly another stern look on his face.

"What?"

Well then... "He inhaled shakily. "I don't honestly think that the guy you beat up had anything to do with Dad's death, but you were right when he said that he wasn't innocent."

"You heard that?"

"The whole office heard that..."

"...oh..." Gaara shrugged bit but still made no committal gesture. "What makes you agree with me? Is Hell freezing over?"

Kankuro chuckled. "Not quite. He was affiliated with the group that did. Do you see where I'm going with this, Gaara?"

"No."

"I'm saying you did good for once. Just take the comment and get back out there and do what you do best!"

"…what's that? I don't seem to know anymore."

"Beat up unnecessary people, claim they have something to do with the murder, and cause a scene. That's what you do best."

Gaara left the office his mind confused by his elder brothers strange pep talk…if that's what it was. He did that at times when he was extremely frustrated with his little brother. This was probably one of those times… Perhaps he meant that by rampaging all over the place, Gaara would eventually come across another person that knew about the group that killed his father thus they would have another member and could gather even more intelligence about their organization.

Once outside on the street, Gaara went to his newly issued Crown Victoria, the oldest cop car in history, and just sat inside of it pondering what his brother meant. What did it all mean really? If there was no justice in the world then why keep doing what he was doing. If the law was not above everyone, then what good would it really do in the end? If no one feared it, then why have it continue to exist? Trying to keep a shaky grasp on the throat of civilization wasn't good job security as far as he was concerned. He huffed a bit at the fact that the cops were all corrupt and underhanded. It sucked, his life just sucked.

Naruto stopped at a gas station about an hour or so away from his destination. The trip was going a lot smoother than what he was expecting. No one tried to car jack him, latch themselves onto the windshield when he stopped at lights, or even offer him random things as he walked in and out of the sketchy rest areas. All was well for once. He entered the store paid for a candy bar that he had never heard of and a plastic bottle of Pepsi and continued on his trip.

He arrived in the city an hour ahead of schedule. Which, again, was pretty good for his luck. He sat in his car a bit outside the Police station before he realized he was at the wrong one. He drove up and down until he found the Brooklyn Bridge. Then he knew he was in the right place this time. He parked his car and chose to hoof it and not let the entire city know that he was basically an out of state tourist. At least on foot he could sight see more, even if that wasn't what he was there for.

After forty minutes of still getting lost and asking awkwardly for directions he found his car on his own and then found the right station. He entered naively, asking for Captain Kaze. He had no idea he would be speaking with a very fiery woman.

He was directed to the Captains' office at the end of a long hallway with three doors that all read the same name. _Kaze_. He didn't know them. He had never heard of them. But he wished he had as he wrapped on the door with the letter _T_ in front of the infamous last name.

The eldest, the wisest. The oldest Kaze sibling played for keeps with tactics that could chill the spine of even the most blood-thirsty killer. She stuck with precision, so much that her charges never once escaped her grasp once she had apprehended them. She was the only logical chose for Captain after the passing of her father.

The second eldest, the trickster, could talk his way out of anything. He was smooth and versatile; he could fight in any sort of condition. When the time came to talk sense into one of his comrades, he was the only one. Using his voice before his fists, the middle sibling became the Chief long before his fathers' death.

The youngest of the three Kaze siblings was a bit of a mystery. He had grown up in the shadows of countless family members all achieving greatness. The third sibling had no room to shine. Only taking the police gig to please his beloved father, the last child had a horrific temper that could rival a monster in ferocity. After the passing he became even more unruly, ungrateful, and unaffected by all that was around him. Whether the perpetrator was choking on his own organs or being ripped to shreds by something else, he would turn and smile to his self. He loved death in secret.


	3. Damn this Guy

Ch. 3 This Damn Guy

Some foreshadowing of Temari in the office and bit of Gaara's post father's death emotions.

_Obviously, I have no idea how the cops actually work so any and all of the portrayed /implied police action is just guessing. I have no clue how they would work a joint case_._ I don't watch enough CSI apparently :)_

"Come in." Said a woman's voice.

He entered the room slowly watching his surroundings like someone was going to shoot him up at any moment. The blond took a seat in the only chair in front of the blond lady's desk. She had her backed turned looking longingly out of her office window. A dying plant sat on the side of the windowsill. The room gave off the sort of atmosphere that Naruto usually tried to avoid. It was dangerous and dark. This person was dangerous and dark. He could feel it.

"So," She started. "Are you the one that screwed up the Flynn case?" She still didn't turn around.

"...yes, I...uh... I came here to correct any and all of my filing errors."

"Filing errors, huh? There _are_ a lot...I'll give you three weeks to completely revamp this case. Starting from the ground up like you should have done in the first place."

"Have you touched it at all?" He asked trying to find a good starting point. If he could just layout a few key points now, perhaps he could cut corners and not have to do all of it over again.

"No."

"What!"

"No one knew where any of the information was within the document. That's how screwed up it was. What were you doing? Surfing the net for your next video game kid?"

"I am not a kid! I'm twenty three!"

"Good for you, I'm not. I'm older than you Uzumaki now do as I say and things won't get ugly on your part..." She left it up in the air for Naruto to figure out. He really didn't want to.

"Fine. I'll do it over again."

"Good." Her eyes flashed a color. Naruto didn't see it.

"Great!"

"Fine..."

"Yep."

"Get out of my office, _idiot_..."

The blond stood from the chair with a rock in his gut. Damn it! Now he would have to do it all again. He had a feeling that this crazy bitch would cut him if he messed it up this time around. He slithered out of the door only to be called into the room with a _K_ on the door above the last name. A small sign read Chief below it all.

Naruto sighed, but went in. He had to or who knows where his dead body would end up with all these insane people.

"Yes?" He asked the man that was facing him. "What can I do for you?" There was a little bit of sarcasm in his tone which the other man clearly got, but just smiled instead.

"I just wanted to finished what the Capitan was saying before she went off on her tangent. Yah know, thing's like where you'll be staying in the building and what you should be doing. I know she said three weeks, but you can take all the time you need. The case isn't for another months so, well, I guess that's your time limit."

"How did you hear all that?"

"Thin walls, man, thin walls."

Another smile.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I think we have you set up around our offices to keep an eye on you, make you hustle with our predetermined deadlines for you so you stay on track. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, but didn't respond. This guy was the exact opposite of the Capitan, yet they shared some of the same physical features… He would have to look them up with Google as soon as he got out of this office…  
"Can I ask you something?" The blond said out of the blue somewhat startling the Chief of Police.

"Yeah, anything. I know we may not seem all that friendly around here, but I swear that's not entirely true. We have our good days and bad just like everyone else."

"So I came on a bad day?"

"Sort of. What did you wanna ask?"

"Where am I staying outside of the building? No one said anything about me having to stay in a hotel for God knows how long. And I am **not** sleeping in my car for Christ sake!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Uzumaki! I'll find something; just get to work before the Capitan flips her shit at you again."

The Chief wrote down some information about a few people to talk to for a temporary apartment and he also included Narutos' new office number at the top. The Chief suggested that he find that first as that would be where he would be staying more so than in a room with a bed and bath.

The blond exited the _K_ office and just stared blankly at the third with the _G_. No one called him in and he wasn't about to stick around to wait for someone to do so. Since he didn't want to find his working quarters first he decided to go get some coffee instead, yah know, to get the juices flowing.

Gaara was standing outside, leaning like a bum up against the wall of the NYPD. His badge was clicking against the brick wall in the back pocket of his faded, dark jeans. A slight breeze blew causing his maroon leather jacket to blow. A pack of cigarettes were precariously hanging out of one of the jacket pockets. His gun holster felt extra tight against his chest today and he shifted uncomfortably. He had found a lead on his father's murderer. Perhaps that was the reason for the unease.

The smoke between his lips died, so he produced another one and lit it up. Gaara was in the mood for a coffee for some reason. The magic elixir always seemed to calm his nerves, sitting in the back of the coffee house, staring at all the unknowing people in Brooklyn. It sort of made him smile to his self knowing that they were all safe because of him and his crazy family. Hell, even he would admit that the Kaze family tree was a bit crazed. They always had been and always would be, but that was what made them all excellent policemen…and woman.

Gaara snubbed the lighter back into his front pocket and began to make his way to the local coffee dive. Along the way he would grab a newspaper and read the sports in the dim light of the shady pub-like atmosphere. It was his new favorite pass-time since the passing of his father. It finally made him feel like an adult even though he was nearly thirty five years old.

Then the door opened to the HQ. A blond guy strolled out looking as lost as the day he was born. Gaara snickered some but kept his head low so the other couldn't see. The blond man took off in the direction of the coffee shop. Gaara pulled his self from the wall and began to walk slowly behind the other. He didn't want him to think that he was staking him besides; blonds weren't his type…especially ones that had a bad habit of talking to their selves.

The whole way to the coffee house this blond had a full conversation with his cell phone. Obviously he was looking something up and chatting lightly about his findings. Gaara thought he heard his name mentioned, so he peeked over the others shoulder when they both came to a red light with the _do not cross_ sign lit up and flashing. Sure enough, Gaara saw his family name and a picture of all of them in the right hand corner. He eyed it closer and found it was a Wiki page.

_What the hell?!_, he thought at the sight of Wikipedia. _There of all the fucking places! _He threw his hands in the air catching the other mans attention. Apparently, he had yet to get to Gaara because he looked rather bewildered. It might have been the ever present aviators perched on the redhead's nose that kept his identity hidden.

Gaara could sense the unease around the blond man as he continued to walk behind him. He probably thought he was going to get jumped. All the youngest Kaze sibling could do was fume in silence at this fool. Why the hell was he looking up _that_ particular family? This guy looked like a nobody, even a desk jockey gave off more presence than this douche! Gaara thought about decking him and seeing what he would do for the fun of it. Just the thought of someone unknown prying into his life via internet (the most unreliable source for gab known to mankind) made his porcelain skin crawl over his muscles. The more he thought about it, the more he was dead set on doing it until…

"That's what the _T_ stands for… Crazy bitch killed a guy!" His voice elevated a few octaves on the killed a guy part. He must've been looking at Temari. "Shit! She has the evilest eyes I've ever seen…" He shoved the phone closer to his face to get a better look from the sun cast reflection. "The _K_ guy doesn't seem that bad. Persuasive and smart that's all I guess." Kankuro.

By now, Gaara had a smug expression on his face listening to some stranger decode his brother and sister. This guy had to be an intern or something. God, all the fun he could have messin' with this poor soul!

"The _G_…" Then he stopped.

Gaara stopped in his tracks thinking that he was going to turn around and play 20 questions with him.

"Gaara… Kaze… huh? Nope, still never heard of 'em." He put his phone back in his pocket and entered the coffee house on his right.

The redhead felt like the world had just fallen from his shoulders. But at the same time he still really wanted to knock that guys lights out. He didn't even say anything about him! He didn't even mention the fact that he had the most busts this year or maybe that he had been the last born son of the famous Karura, his mother, the Japanese singeing sensation!

Gaara entered the shop as well and took his favorite table in the back corner. Damn, he had forgotten his newspaper along the way. He scanned around the area to see if one had been left on a nearby table after the morning rush had exited. Luckily, there was one so he wouldn't look like the creepers he had sworn to put behind bars. As he let out an exasperated sigh at this damn guy swooning over some random ass coffee Gaara had never heard of his cell phone buzzed. It was the Chief.

_Cap. wants you to go do her a solid since you trashed police interceptors. She says take in the blond idiot. No one put him up with a hotel before he came. He has nowhere to stay. Thanks. Ps~ She sent him a message too just in case you try to weasel your way out again._

I promise some action in the next chapter!

Got some ages now:

Ps. ~ I can't remember the age differences between the sand sibs so I'm guessing.

Naruto – 23

Gaara – 33.5

Kankuro – 36

Temari - 38


	4. The Invisible

So, just noticed that FF isn't taking my separation lines... Well that sucks...especially since this is the case with my Homestuck story too... I feel like I should apologize for the story/my comments confusion **:/ let's try something else**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Ch.4 The _Invisible_

Gaara looked at his phone twice then up at the blond man who was also looking at his phone, no doubt, reading the message of being bunkmates. This was terrible. So he trashed some vehicles, it wasn't like anyone on the force had never done _that_ before…

Then the blond shot his head up and tapped furiously on his phone screen. Maybe he was saying that he couldn't possibly stay with a person he didn't know. Maybe this guy's life under a rock would come in handy. Then he smiled and rotated the phone around in his hands and the smile just grew larger with every turn. Gaara's heart began to drop. What was this idiot looking at?

The man looked at the barista whilst holding the phone screen to her face. "Do you recognize this guy?" She shyly nodded and dipped her head in Gaara's direction. The blond man turned his head to match as Gaara ducked behind his hands

He heard shoes squeaking along the floor as the wearer came closer to him at his little lonely table for one. His shoulders began to hurt from all the tensing.

"Hey?" the blond spoke softly like a shy fan girl.

"…!" Gaara didn't know what to say to get him out of this mess. If this guy already knew the plan then there really was no way out of it without someone getting shot.

"Hey? Is your name-"

"Yes. It is."

"Oh great! What a coincidence that I would meet you here of all places!"

"God why are you so happy? On the walk down here you looked like death warmed over. What the hell's in that Mocha latte…?"

"I just really love coffee." He shrugged. "And to get out of that office. It was sucking the life out of me…" He seemed to be speaking honestly.

"Yeah, well, it'll do that to you when you're new."

"I'm not new, sir. I was just here on a month long assignment. I have to fix the Flynn case… all of the Flynn case."

"Huh, that thing has to be the size of the almanac. Don't call me sir."

"Well, you're older than me and _clearly_ my _superior_ so…"

"What was that?"

"What was what…?"

"That thing you did with superior… Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I do that to my _superior_…?"

Gaara slammed his hands down on the table not even fazing the other man at his side. "I read your file, Kaze number three. You're the crazy one… I mean like insane crazy. Why did they even let you continue on in his field of work?"

"I saw you, you didn't read **anything**."

"Yes I did!"

"God damn it! I was right behind you!"

"Perverted stalking are we now? Seems like we've upgraded!"

Gaara knew his type. The ones that bluff and jest but never really do anything. All the redhead would have to do is give this jerk a simple black eye and he would fall right into place like all his others. Gaara made his resolve and then drew back his fist. But he stopped.

_Whoosh_

Gaara instantly turned toward the stained glass window to his right. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blond cringe while he waited for the blow that never came. Finally the blond lowered his arms as he watched the crazy Kaze remove his sunglasses revealing beautiful sky-blue eyes. They were determined eyes. They were so fierce.

"What…?"

"I have to go." He stood to leave; he slid the sunglasses on top of his head.

"…but…! I need your number don't I? And I have no idea where you live!"

As Gaara left, Naruto was furious. Like hell this guy was gonna leave him stranded in the middle of a coffee shop and let his happy-go-lucky act go to waste. "Hey! Get back here!"

Naruto flew out of the doorway hot on Gaara's heels. The redhead was moving along at a brisk pace that caused the other to somewhat jog to keep up. The grumpy ginger man didn't appear to have all that muscle on him so Naruto had to wonder where this endurance was coming from.

"Where are we going?"

"…"

"Ugh!"

"You need to go back to the office."

Naruto continued to follow Gaara after the foreboding comment. The walk turned into a fast jog as the pair rounded a gymnasium. They went down a dirty looking street were hobo trashcans were lined along one wall underneath gorgeous panel windows. Then Gaara stopped short and Naruto ran into him actually knocking the shorter man down. As soon as Gaara hit the ground, Naruto heard a low moaning noise, but it was inhuman. As inhuman as it could possibly get. Then one of the trashcans flew from its position underneath a hazy window crashing against the wall behind the blond.

Gaara stood. "It's getting away! Stay here!" He signaled to the other with his hands and turned to run break-neck speed down the sketchy street. At the end, he darted into an alley way.

Naruto felt a cold chill squirm its way down his spine and into the balls of his feet. He nearly collapsed to his knees at the unearthly feeling. He breathed out and it was steam. The air was colder now and the once hazy window was now covered in veins of ice. He didn't want to be alone then. He wanted that damn crazy redhead because he seemed to know what the hell was going on.

Naruto took after Gaara. He made it to the alley the redhead had jutted down, but only to be dumbfounded and frightened out of his wits. He had found the source of the inhuman groaning. And he had found the youngest Kaze sibling locked in battle with it.

Every once in a while, Naruto knew, that a spirit would not move on to the afterlife and would become restless. The ghost would knock something over or make the TV fuzzy when your favorite show was on. He knew because of his father. Every now and then, his father would visit him back at his house. But what he was seeing now was nothing close to a waning soul. As Gaara would jump around off the brick walls of the two buildings that made the alley, a little dust and grime would be stirred up in the process. The particles would cost over..._something_... making an outline visible. It was like what you would see in those alien movies where the bad alien would have a clocking device on and would slosh around when the field was disturbed. Naruto nearly choked on his own spit at the sight.

"What...?" He mused as Gaara bounded from the third story of a building with his fist aimed at the flickering something. "It's like it's invisible..."

Gaara's attack made contact and the force from the punch turned and pushed him towards Naruto. He skidded to a stop in front of the blond befuddled man. The expression said it all, there was no need to try and explain what had just happened in a logical manner. Not yet anyways. The older man stood with a stern look on his face. The lines above his eyebrowless eyes crinkled inward as he turned toward the mass and its half visible body structure. With a few quick hand motions, Gaara's hands began to glow brightly. It was a pure color, yellowish gold. In a few seconds he was holding something that resembled a katana, but with a glowing blade of the same color. The handle was jet black with golden intricate lines carved for a hand grip. It was a striking contrast between the wielder, the blade and black.

Gaara took a step forward and chanted something under his breath. Just as quickly as the katana appeared, so did the form of the Invisible. It was a snarling beast with decaying skin and exposed bone masses. Gaara didn't flinch as he once more rushed the creature that Naruto had never even thought up even in his worst nightmares. Gaara swung with his sword and bounded form corner to corner after the monster. With its long tail, it tried to grab at the redheads' ankles as he would fly by supersonic.

Eventually, Naruto's legs gave out underneath him and he crumpled to the side walk. His brain refused to acknowledge the two beings before his eyes. They had to be playing tricks on him. Maybe something odd really was in that Mocha latte? Or what if it wasn't his father turning on his TV at three in the morning? What if it was this thing with the greenish, rumpled flesh and the steely, thin eye that were blood shot? He couldn't stand the thought. A thought that once made him smile when he would click the off button and see his own reflection in the beveled glass. Some nights he even sworn he saw his fathers' eyes overlay his own. They had a gleam of happiness in them.

"Hey!"

The sounds of a word, Naruto thought he heard.

"K! What is it?" That was a female voice, one that sounded familiar.

"It's a class three! It came during high noon!" A male voice shouted back.

The blond turned to see the woman and the man both wielding shining swords facing the gigantic hell spawn. By now thought, the man's sword had turned a blackish red much more fitting for the handle with the golden etching and the woman's was a dark purple, nearly the color of mold. They were both fiercely attack the creature. With every slash of their weapons, the pair would take off a chunk of the monster turning the part to dust that would blow away with the gentle breeze. Once the beast was nearly gone from the alleyway, Naruto began to regain his senses with the threat basically gone. He shook his head violently to knock some sense into his self.

"Hey?" It was the woman.

Naruto turned to face her. He gasped. It was the Captain of the police force. The woman with a knack for killing and interrogation. Temari Kaze. Beside her was her youngest brother. He looked beat and tired, panting slightly as he hunched to one side.

"Did it land a hit? That's odd if it did K.I thought father taught you better?" The comment was more for fun but the younger took it for a jeer.

"I'm fine. Concealing a human is more difficult than one of us. Takes more chakra... You know that, dumb blond..." He grumbled the last part.

"Well, if you hadn't led him here in the first place then none of that extra exertion would have been necessary... dumbass." He grumbled her last part as well.

Naruto spoke up because the twp siblings had clearly forgotten he was even there. "Hey?" They both looked down. "Why do they call you _K_? That wasn't in the Wiki page...?"

Temari burst out in laughter at her new desk jockey. "That's our last name of course. That's what father used to call Gaara all the time. It's just a term of endearment that the family uses on him still...even if he doesn't like it anymore."

Gaara hugged his shoulder more and ignored the harmless statement. His sister could be, well, _too_ much of a sister at times. And an overly caring one at that.

She bent down beside Naruto this time with a love in her eyes that only a mother could have. She placed a hand on is shoulder and squeezed. "What you saw here today was something that only can be discussed between the three of us. No one else needs to know about it. No one, not your Chief of Captain your girlfriend or mother no matter how much you want to talk. Do you understand?"

He nodded once at her. "What was it...exactly?" Naruto's speech now was broken as he thought about a creature like that being in his home watching him sleep.

Temaris' eyes flickered to her brother and he nodded his head one time. In that one nod many things had just been agreed upon. One was that Naruto would know what he needed to survive now, and two, he would most definitely be bunking with the redhead. "It was an Invisible, Uzumaki. It was something evil and ruthless. It was something that you should never try to fight on your own. You will lose, so run. Run as fast and as far as you possibly can if you ever get into a position such as that.

Naruto moved his head as a yes, he understood, but he was all glazed over again. Her face was a blur and the person behind her was unrecognizable to him. He remembered being led somewhere and there was more talking, but nothing.

It was all a blur.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

We now have a few clarifications! Until next time my lovelies! I have a very rough sketch of the fight scene on my Pintrest – /anp1992


	5. Behind These Walls

Ch.5 – Behind These Walls

This chapter is all about _feelings._ You get to learn a little about Gaara and his nurturing side and something is hinted at :/)

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Naruto woke up in a dingy room. He didn't remember falling asleep yet alone laying down to nap. The air was nearly stale as he breathed into his lungs as he woke. He kicked his legs and arms around because he had no idea where he was. At first glance, it looked to be some dark dungeon or an unfinished basement. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the TV was on. It was one of those old timey ones that still had the double antenna. There was nothing but static on the television.

It was dark outside, probably night he concluded as he rolled over towards one of the cloudy windows. The glass looked to be ancient itself. He rolled over to the other side and found the brick wall that was holding the room together. He groaned with the start of a headache. He sat up in the bed which creaked to high heaven... He groaned even louder, kind of hoping that whoever had brought him there heard and felt regret for doing so. But no such luck. The only other noise Naruto could hear in the room was the sound of sloshing water coming from behind a lone door of the inner wall. A dim light was coming from underneath the doorframe.

The shaky blond man slid his legs over the side of the old and very ugly bed (a plaid blanket and off white sheet was definitely not Naruto's' cup of tea when it came to bed ware). His shoes were neatly placed by the bedside along with his sweater that had his HQ insignia on it was folded neatly and draped over one of the two lone kitchen chairs. Speaking of the kitchen, that was one place he would **not** be eating any food from in the near future. It looked dusty and just as dingy as the rest of the room. Now he could only cringe and wonder still who the hell would even inhabit a place this rank...?

He made his way slowly to the bathroom where the water had stopped flowing from the faucet in the bath. Or at least that's what it sounded like to the blond. The sound of steaming hot water on porcelain was forever etched into his brain. The times when his mother was bathing him were fun times, bonding time. It was just too bad that he could hardly remember her. He hated the fact that both of his parents passed when he was so young. The first at ten and then the other at eighteen... It was tragic, but on went his life.

He was going to wrap on the door and ask who was there, but if it was someone dangerous then politely knocking would be ill advised. He paused before he pushed the door open. He was trying to recall how he got there. He remember passing out minutes into the trip on foot. Someone carried him, they had soft hands...

With a gulp and a shrug of his Adams apple, Naruto pushed open the door with so much force it swung back and knocked him to the hard, wood floor.

_Slam_

"Ouch!" Naruto shouted and sprang up remembering that he had a purp in the other room.

He retch for him gun, but yeah, no gun. It was resting beside his shoes. He fumbled with his hands before he ever had a chance to look up. When he did, though, his face turned beet red. Gaara stood, towel clad with a tooth brush in his mouth slightly foaming. One hand was resting on his hip while the other was clasping the toothbrush, slowly moving, but barely. His expression was blank as he stared down at the blond idiot that just interrupted his much needed relaxing bath. Realizing that his gaze was making the situation more awkward, he leaned over and spat into the white skin. It was so shiny it hurt to look at it.

He turned back to the other man, still fire red and nervously looking at the floor. "I thought you would be out for at least three hours by how hard you hit the pavement. Sounded like you broke your face..." He turned back to the sink to rinse and wash his brush out. "C'mere." He walked toward the blond with his arm out stretched.

The redhead, although rough and brutish, had a sensitive side. He held Naruto with one hand by his forehead while the other tentatively touched his nose. Gaara brushed the bridge then tapped the tip with his index finger. Naruto had closed one eye because he thought the other man was going to squeeze at his nose and move it around to cause pain. When the stroking began the blonds' eyes flew open in surprise. He looked into those gorgeous sky-blue eyes. It was a strange combination, with Gaara's looks and then this little act of kindness...it was just...strange.

The redhead noticed yet another awkward silence. "I don't have guests over much. And I don't talk to other people much. Guess I don't know how to act." But he continued to feel up the nose. "Doesn't look like it's broken after all..." He gave one long, slow stroke down the bridge with his index finger. "Not much goes on behind these walls." He slurred his sentence. He life _was_ boring outside of work. What little life he had anyways...

"Oh, that's good..." Naruto seemed to whisper to no one particular. He was too busy starting at the others stomach muscles. They were tight and look interesting to touch.

He shook the thought from his head as soon as Gaara made a move to turn back to the bathtub. Steam was slightly bubbling up over the white walls of the basin. It looked really inviting after a long day driving hours in a car, then at the office, and finally learning that there was more than meets the eyes. He wanted in that bathtub ASAP!

As if he read his mind, "No." Then he slammed the door, knocking Naruto clean out of the room with enough force that put him near the bed.

The blond cradled his nose now, feeling the blood start to run from it. "Well if it wasn't broken then it is now! Bastard!"

The bathroom door opened and Gaara marched out, a hand clutching the side of the towel. He inched down in front of the other reaching out a pale hand towards his face. Naruto watched the index finger once again be pointed outward and draw near his aching nose. By now Narutos' hands were down in wonderment at the redhead and what weird sensual thing he was going to do to his face. He wished he would've kept his hands up though. Gaara rapidly moved his finger over the tip of the nose in a harsh flick. Then he grinned at his handy work.

"No, still not broken, just bruised and beaten." The smile grew by the end of the taunt. There was a glint in those blue eyes as he stood and sauntered back into the steamy bathroom.

Naruto blinked as the door shut and he thought, _is he...gay...?_

By the time Gaara emerged from the bath, Naruto had taken up residence on the bed, right in the middle with the covers wrapped tightly around his body. Gaara, now dressed in loose shorts and a plain white shirt emerged shining from all the clean. He took one look at the bed and growled.

"What are you doing...?"

Naruto rolled in his blanket cocoon, but said nothing.

"Get the hell outta my bed!" Gaara grabbed at the blanket.

"Nooooo! I'm tired, I've been driving all damn day I just wanna sleep!"

The redhead snatched up the blanket forcing the blond to fly off the bed. Gaara began to laugh aloud and hold his chest. It was the first time he had laughed like that in forever it seemed. Naruto crawled along on the floor until he came to the ratty recliners chair stationed in front of the antenna television.

"Fine, I'll sleep here then…!" With that he crawled into the chair and balled up again. He clutched his feet to his chest and leaned against the ugly, but soft fabric of the piece of furniture.

He happened to glance over at the small table beside the fluffy arm of his chair. It had a lone picture on it. It was of Gaara and an older man, possibly his father. The unknown person resembled his siblings, but definitely was not his brother. Their smiles in the picture were lightening. Naruto actually felt a wave of happy run through him as the image brought back memories of his own last parent. But that made him wonder where this person was now. He could recall Temari saying something about their father calling him that...

"Who's this person?" Naruto asked deep in the night. "You two look so happy."

There was no response. He honestly didn't expect to get one. The man that he was now being forced to live with was strange to say the least and didn't talk when not necessary.

"It reminds me of my dad and I back in the day when I was still a kid." He smiled. "He would take me to ball games and we would go to the park all the time. Even after mom died. He never lost sight of what was important in life after she was gone. He mourned and then focused all on me. That made me feel kind of guilty, but it was nice yah know, having all the attention at your fingertips."

"...yeah..." It was soft, but it was still a reply.

"So that guy in the photo?"

"...that was my dad. He was a cop too."

"How old where you there?"

"Twenty three."

"...and how long ago was that, exactly...?"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"About eleven years ago next month."

Naruto was quiet for the rest of the night. He figured that he had gotten enough information from his strange new sullen roommate for the time being. Gaara would be a tough nut to crack, but Naruto was sure that he could get him to open up. After all, the redhead owed the blond that much for nearly getting him killed just hours before. Okay well Naruto kind of ran into it, but still!

The sun broke through the dusty curtains too early. Naruto flopped back and forth as best as he could in his fluffy armchair. In his nose was the smell of something delicious. He rolled his eyes around in his head before he opened them completely to see eggs, bacon, and toast awaiting him on the round table with two chairs. He hopped up off the furniture and rushed to the tableside. His eyes zoomed over what looked to be a delicious breakfast. He sat down in a chair, but then hastily looked around. No one was in the apartment. The bathroom door was open and the room itself was empty. Naruto placed some eggs and bacon onto his plate and buttered his toast then was about to eat when the front door opened. Gaara entered holding two cups of steaming coffee.

Naruto looked puzzled for an instant, forgetting that Gaara was the other inhabitant of this cruddy place. But at that time Gaara had the coffee and its liquidy goodness was calling a certain blonds name pretty loud.

Gaara sat and placed one of the cups on Naruto's half of the table. He grabbed it as soon as it was set down and took a gulp. Yep it was still hot and he scrambled to eat a hunk of toast before his mouth was nothing more than a welt. He thought he heard the other man snickered under his breath. Then Gaara cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday when you woke up. The hot water from the bath messes with my head sometimes, yah know?"

Naruto remained silent. Gaara had not gotten into the tub when that mess happened. He decided not to tell him that. "Yeah, It's okay. Obviously you don't have many roommates here."

"Yeah, been me for as long as I can remember."

Naruto nodded. "Appears that way. And obviously you don't have many women over. This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned since prohibition started."

Gaara huffed to his self and sipped at his own coffee. "Just eat and be happy I made you something."

"You didn't have too..."

"This is me saying sorry."

"Cooking half raw eggs and floppy bacon is saying sorry. That's the most half-assed apology that I've ever heard. At least the coffee makes up for some of it...!" He swished around his cup in front of him.

"Brat!"

"Geezer!"

"I'm going to work!" Gaara announced shortly after their little spat. He stood from the table shoved in his chair and was halfway out of the door before Naruto could say anything about taking him with him. Gaara turned before he got all the way out and said, "You work from here for awhile. Those things may try to come after you got it dweb?"

Naruto felt offended, but didn't have a death wish for work. "Fine, but none of my things-"

_Slam_

", are here...Shit."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

I really didn't like this Ch. It didn't turn out the way that I wanted it, but it still showed Gaara's softer side...and gay side... More action next Ch! Enter the bad guys!


	6. It's True, Gingers are Evil

Ch.6 It's True, Gingers are Evil

Lotta paragraphs in this chapter! Go chunky blocks of text! This is the longest chapter to date and the one that will bring about the most questions.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Naruto was going mad in the little apartment with nothing to do. All of his things were in his car or at the office hell he couldn't remember! All he knew was that he needed to find his laptop and get started on the Flynn case so he could out of his weird city. He got dressed in what he had worn the day before. He laced his shoes and holstered his gun with pride this time. For some reason, he was ready for a fight.

He marched out of the door and shut it loudly that one of the other tenants popped her old lady head out of her door. She spied Naruto with beady little rat eyes. He shivered as he walked past her. She looked like a demon in the flesh.

Once on the street and used his brains to navigate his way in the direction that he thought they had come from the other day. Although, this plan was useless and stupid, he tried anyway. He looked at the street signs like he knew what he was doing. Hell, he had too! He had his HQ name knitted into the breast pocket of his sweater. He didn't want to make his Department look stupid in front of all these judgmental Brooklyners...? He had no clue what to call them.

After fumbling around for what felt like forever, Naruto managed to find his way back to his car and the Brooklyn PD. He hiked up his pants and entered the building with pride. He went to the office he was assigned the day before to retrieve his things. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to heed the redhead's warnings of not going out in public much over the next few days. Gaara had told him that for his safety. But this was also the man who made it a game to flicking the other in the face in a freakin' towel so what the hell. He would work out of the local park today! Screw that evil ginger!

And that was just what the blond man did. He found the nearest park and with his laptop fully charges, he began to look over the case and what he fucked up about it. Upon his first inspection, yes Naruto had made some mistakes, but to his logic they were not _fuck ups_ per say. Just mistakes. When he went though the statements and then on to the evidence portions, yeah he fucked up pretty hard. What the hell was he doing that day? He retraced his steps on that day to recall that he had a terrible head cold and thus he took some nyquill thinking it was dayquill even though they're obviously different colors. He blamed his sickness and jumped head-first into work.

About an hour after Naruto started, he got bored. Very bored. He closed his laptop not getting an ounce of work done for the day. Just looking over and figuring out how he screwed up was going to take a few days and then the strategy to fix them would take a few weeks. What he thought was going to take just a few short months with diligent work was quickly turning into something that was going to take nearly half the year to accomplish. There was no way in hell that he wanted to be stuck in this town for almost a damn year. He hated it as is and he was not going to continue to stay with that lunatic if living n Brooklyn came to be the case!

He stood angry and frustrated. Naruto clenched his fist tightly as he walked to a nearby burrito stand run by an Asian man. _What the hell is this? The end of the world?_ At the irony of Asian and Mexican stereotypes. _There should be miso soup flowing outta that truck not a damn mojito!_

Naruto retried his burrito from the short man with the sushi chief hat and retired to a bench close by. He stuffed it down almost angrily bite by bite. He was nearing the end of his quick and drippy meal when he felt a cool chill blow across his knees. His mind instantly went into overdrive because of what had happened last time he felt that sensation. His heartbeat rose like a racehorse straight out of the starting gate. He began to look around frantically dropping the Mexicana food in the process. He snatched up his precious laptop and thought of going back to that dank apartment for shelter, but how the hell could that tiny thing hold up against what he witnessed the last time?! He had to answer and the cold was coming on thicker.

He moved from the bench and tried to walk as nonchalantly as he could down the street without looking like a skitso. His brain refused to seize firing signals telling his heart to pound. Naruto could hear and feel the disturbing vibrations in his ears. He would trip over his feet because of them acting like a drum that he was subconsciously walking too. He sucked in a large amount of air as he now felt the sensation of being watched from behind. Although, when he would turn he would see absolutely nothing. By this time, he was at a near jogging pace and the people around him were gone. He had turned down a side road not paying any attention. The first rule when you feel as though your being watched it to stay where the public could see you. He failed at following common knowledge.

The blond spun round one last time before he tripped and fell to his rear end. The noise in his ears was all that he could hear no people, his own breathing, or the sound of soft footprints behind him. A firm hand grasped the top of his head and turned it around painfully. There behind a blood red cloak was a person and the look in their eyes meant that he was a dead man.

**111111111111111111111111111111**

Gaara sat at his desk in thought all morning long. He hated how he had acted toward his new roomy. Not that he wanted a damn noob roomy in the first place. His shack of an apartment would be good cover for Naruto for the time being if the idiot stayed put inside. The brick walls of the apartment had been blessed with very energy that allowed him to summon his blade thus acting as a blinder and shield for the Invisible. They couldn't see it was there, and they couldn't get inside.

He played with the Bick pen on his desk and scribbled on a random sheet of paper. He wondered what the blond was doing now. Was he still inside or was he waiting for Gaara to bring him his things so he could get to work…? Oh, yeah, Gaara guessed he should probably bring the blond his things after all. He would be more liable to stay in the room if he had his shit. The redhead stood from his desk and tried to exit his office. Temari stepped in front of his way with that stern look on her face. It was the look she only gace her youngest brother because Kankuro had no idea of the Invisible. The knowledge of that race of beings was left to the people that should have belonged with them their selves.

"What?"

"How is he doing?"

"Broke his nose."

"Damn. I knew he hit the pavement hard." But then she chuckled remembering the epic face plant the blond man did.

"…yeah…" Gaara shied away from the current conversation.

Temari instantly caught on. "What did you do to him? Did you rape him Gaara?" Her eyes were fierce and her expert interrogation skills started to come to light. "If you took his little maiden flower-"

"No. I flicked him. I'm leaving." He tried to push past her, but her chest got in the way.

"Then what happened? You're even more quick to run than usual."

Gaara still refrained from answering her in the truths entirety. He wasn't about to say what was running through his mind about Naruto Uzumaki and those brightly lit azure eyes, or his tanned skin. Both of which Gaara somewhat wished he possessed.

"He intrigues you, huh little brother? Alright then. I'll back off."

"Hey I never said that, Temari, _ass_…"

"Hey, you didn't have to, Gaara, _little dick_."

He flicked his elder sister the bird and trudged off to Naruto's new office quarters to retrieve his things and take them back to him as a favor. The odd thing was that when he got there all of the computer accessories were missing. Gaara knew that some of the other officers could be thrifty with nice and expensive things, but that wasn't the case. The laptop on question was not a Macbook and the guy they would have stolen it off of was from the Carolinas for God's sake not L.A.

The only other option, and the more likely one, was that Naruto came and got it his self. That meant that he was outside in broad daylight and with the Invisible attacking in broad daylight it was a recipe for disaster. He groaned and ran from the building to find that idiot.

It took little to no time before Gaara had a positive ID on his new partner. The ironic Asian man that ran his favorite Taco stand gave him a depiction of the blond man and even the time of day he was there. It was only a few minutes ago. He pointed Gaara in the direction the blond man had frantically run in. Now the redhead's heart was the one to burst into a racing pace. He could only imagine what kind of creature was after Naruto now. He hoped and prayed with all his might that it was nowhere near like the one before. A huge snarling beast with murderous intent was the last thing that Gaara needed right then.

He started to run faster and faster until he was just a blur to the human eye. His leather jacket beating furiously at his sides flapping against his gun; his fists were knotted tightly. In seconds he felt the other mans presence, and the presence of someone else. It was another human, but non-he-less it was trying to harm Naruto. Gaara turned just in time to see someone in the shadows holing Naruto's head toward them. His breath was frozen in his lungs at the sight. If a damned human could get the jump on this fool then how the hell was he supposed to hold up against an Invisible?

Gaara didn't hesitate as he bounded down the side street full force until he got closer and saw the person up close and way to personal for comfort. He skidded to a stop and his mouth dropped open in awe. Never in his life he thought he would ever get a chance like this again. Never in his life he thought he could avenge the one man that brought him so much happiness and love and was taken away prematurely. His blood began to boil and the clenched fists were brought up in a fight stance. The gun was completely forgotten. If he was going to kill this _bitch_ then he was going to do it with his own two God given hands!

"Get off of him!" Gaara commanded with evil in his cold, hard eyes.

The woman looked up from her current charge with a grin, some of her pink hair falling down into her face. She also had amazingly blue eyes. She brushed the stray strains back behind her ear and stood straight. She cracked her spine then it stiffened. She looked deeper into Gaara's eyes. Then frowned and brought the hood of her cloak down off her head. Her hair was still shoulder length from the last time the Kaze sibling had seen her. She smirked now and tossed her hair in a flirtatious way at the ginger man. Naruto crawled back behind Gaara quickly.

"Haven't seen you in some time. You really don't look all that different. Just meaner." She cocked her head to give Gaara a once over, from head to toe.

"Yeah. Too long." Gaara fell silent after what he said. He knew not what to do next. Yes, he had been waiting for this moment, but that was as far as it went. He hadn't thought about actually fighting this person. She was just as much a monster as he was.

"I still hate you damned _Invisible _scum. You father, your sister, and you most of all. You tried to stop me that one time…" She was referring to the night his father died. It was all his fault and he still felt the sickening sting of all that guilt.

Gaara lowered his head realizing that Naruto was still there and hearing all of this conversation. The last thing he needed to the blond buffoon running back to Kankuro and telling him about the crazy monsters after him and all of his family is part of it! Kankuro didn't need to know that, that was one of his father's wishes when he was still alive. If the middle child didn't need to get involved, then leave him out of it. It would make for a happier, less complicated life in the end.

"You're coming with me!" He yelled out of nowhere and charged the woman at point blank range.

Gaara's pretty eyes served another purpose. He was the Hawkeye of the trio when his father was still kicking. She threw a punch, he dodged effortlessly. But unlike the beautiful color of his eyes, his temper was nowhere near that pretty. As quickly as his well landed attacks came they went and the monster inside of him flared up to the surface. Images of his father flooded his mind smearing his humanity into something disturbed and broken inside.

The look on the pink haired woman's face was priceless. Naruto finally had the nerve to stand and move slowly away as did the woman when she was able to gather her wits. She hated the Invisible, but yet she never had the experience of seeing one up this close, and angry as hell. Saying that what was in front of her was a demon would not have been acute. The elongated ears and menacing eyes, yes. But the strange crooked form and spiny tail were a no. They were true Invisible trait.

Naruto whispered, and the beast in front of him turned on its heels to stare into the blond blue eyes. Somewhere deep in the conscious being that was left of Gaara's humanity, he remembered those eyes. He remembered how much he liked them. In all the confusion within the beasts head, the pink haired woman disappeared further down into the street and jumped into a slow moving car. It sped away quickly leaving Naruto to deal with his first, but not last Invisible scum.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

OGM I loved this chapter! Hop ya'll do too :)


	7. Heat of the Moment

Ch.7 Heat of the Moment

Another feels chapter! Gaara, dear, you've got some splainin' to do ;)

Ps~ my kitten kept me company as I wrote this chapter; she was being good today for a change!

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Naruto sat silently on the squeaky bed back in Gaara's apartment. He was speechless to say the least. The sight he saw was something that wouldn't be coming out of his memory any time soon. Currently, Gaara was still calming down in the bathroom with the door open, his eyes still dark and evil, as he glared his self down in the mirror.

_Calm down, damn it! Why can't I calm down?_

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sighed making some fog on the reflective surface. He heard a tap on the doorframe and slowly adverted his eyes toward the opposite wall. He didn't want Naruto to see anymore of this ugly form then what he already had in the alley way. The blond didn't seem to mind, perhaps he was still in shock and not registering everything yet, because he placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder and squeezed in sympathy, comforting him in the only way the blond man knew how.

"Are you gonna be alright, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't answer, he couldn't. Not after his pathetic slip up. Seeing that person again flared up his temper to the max, breaking the boiling point and erupting like Mount Saint Helens. The outcome was predictable, or at least Temari would have predicted it if she were there. That reminded him, he would have to tell her about this, that Naruto now knew the _family secret_…

_God Damn!_

Naruto could tell by Gaara's flickering expressions that he was struggling with some sort of internal conflict. Maybe the change his body slightly went through screwed something up?

"Hey?" He inched closer, nearly putting his chin on the others shoulder. "Are you oaky?"

This time Gaara had no choice but to respond or turn and brush those pink lips. "I'm fine, I just…need a minute." Naruto nodded once and left the room to retire to the kitchen. He sat at the lonely little table and waited.

When Gaara emerged rubbing his face he had spots of cool water on his shirt. He sat at the other end of the table waiting for the barrage of sensitive questions about the Invisible, what he saw his roommate turn into, and who knew what else. But, Naruto just sat and stared at the peeling tabletop with a blank expression. Gaara guessed that he was having trouble easing into the topic at hand. There was no easy way for a human to start a conversation about life and death and anything in-between.

Gaara inhaled shallowly, wished he was going to say these things to anyone else, wondered why he thought that, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"That was kinda cool, yah know…? You looked like a super villain or something with those eyes and the funny ears."

Gaara blinked. He wasn't expecting that to come out of the blond.

"Oh, yeah…no, no! It's not cool…and my ears aren't funny. They're menacing!" He leaned forward in his chair.

Naruto giggled like he was drunk. "You're trying to convince someone who adamantly believes in ghosts not to pick at your crazy appearance back there? I think your normal side is more crazy then the crazy side, haha." But he wasn't smiling when he spoke.

"You're in shock. You don't know what you're saying."

"…yes I do. Shock doesn't work on me anymore, man. Bet it doesn't you either." It was more of a rhetorical question and statement more so than a question, but Gaara hated those kinds of questions.

"No it doesn't. I saw my father die in front of me, and all my life I've been seeing those _things_. Not much fazes me anymore, which I guess is fine and all. Makes the job easier-" The redhead caught his self, but it was too late.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit__**SHIT**_!

Naruto finally looked up from the table, staring right into those eyes he found so beautiful he asked sincerely with a hint of worry, "What …_job_?"

Those beautiful eyes grew large, larger than what the blond man thought the other was physically capable of. When the realization of what the other man at the table had just admitted Naruto stood up, flinging the chair up against the unpainted brick wall with force. His face was scared yet at the same time angry. The anger shown through much more than what his fear was able too. Naruto balled up a fist and marched to Gaara's side of the table.

"I know I've only known you for a short amount of time, but that is just retarded! Why would you risk your life on two jobs, hear me **two** professions that could easily get you murdalized! I can see the cop thing it nearly goes hand in hand with you _other_ job, but God Gaara, do you have a death wish or something? Why risk your life for two different races or whatever? You obviously don't really want to be doing either at this point; _revenge_ is all you give a damn about! If I learned anything at the Academy it was don't take it personal. That's the one sure fire way to get capped." He paused to breath, Gaara was too stunned to do pretty much anything. Then the blond started again. "Of course I was angry when that guy ran my mother off the road and killed her instantly and I was even more pissed when I watched my dad get beaten to death by some gang all because of me. If I…if I hadn't tagged along on that stake out he could've gotten away, he could've still been here today… But you can't get stuck in the past! You just can't…you just…can't-"

The blond was enveloped in a hug. It was so warm and welcoming to the tears that streamed down onto the black shirt opposite Naruto's own. Gaara pressed a hand to Naruto's head and brought him in a little closer, he whispered in his ear that it was okay, and to let it all out. Gaara could feel the guilt swirling around inside the others body he was heaving his cries so hard and now he was squeezing the ginger man back like they had known each other for years and years. Before he could stop his self the redhead shed a tear as well in memory of his own beloved father who was taken before his time. At least Gaara never knew the pain of losing a mother, she had died in his childbirth so he never got to know her, but he did still feel all the guilt in the world from taking her away from his older siblings. But time heals all, and now that guilt was little to none.

Naruto reared his head back off of the other shoulder. He was sobbing and hiccupping like a little child who had just dropped his cookie onto the dirty floor. The older man smoothed his spiking hair down on the sides then on the top with the hand that hadn't snaked its way around Naruto's waist. Naruto's nails where digging into Gaara's shoulder blades.

The blond replaced his head on the soft shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is probably awkward for you, stoic asshole…" He said between hiccups.

Gaara snickered, he was being too cute. "It's not awkward"

"Okay then…" More sniffles as he rutted further into the cotton shirt.

"I never knew my mother, Naruto. I'm sorry for all your losses. I can't fathom how that must feel."

"Not too good really. It was years ago, but still. It hurts like hell."

"Living in your own personal hell."

Naruto nodded and squeezed a fraction tighter.

"Yeah."

"Naruto? May I ask you something?"

Another nod. Gaara swallowed.

"Do you honestly feel safe in my arms?"

The question seemed random to the blond but he answered truthfully anyway. "Uh, yes. If I didn't do you really think I would be in here?" he was speaking of the tight embrace.

Gaara cracked a small smile, but the other couldn't see it. "I was born a monster Uzumaki. I could eat you alive if I so choose. Doesn't that frighten you at all?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know you won't. Yeah, you're mean and quiet and pissy most of the time, but you were happy once. That's why you keep that picture on the stand there so you can look at it and remember so you never lose that part of you. I know because I do the same damn thing. I bitch and moan that I don't like something, but I really do, deep deep down. I just don't want anyone to know what I'm feeling. I've been asked _how are you? _for over ten years. You get sick of it eventually."

The redhead understood that all too well. He was slowly finding the similarities between the blond and his self. It wasn't a bad thing that there were alike, it was all the more reason to run away from him. Gaara couldn't let another person he cared for die or get hurt because of the Invisible.

"Naruto?" He asked and tried to move away. "You should let go now."

"Oh." The blond man sighed as he slowly retracted his hold on the other. He looked so sad. Immensely sad and shaken in his what was left of his wits. "You're such a liar, Gaara, you said it wasn't awkward before!" He rubbed some salty water from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Gaara laughed lightly. "It's not." He looked at the blond,

"Then why do I hav-" Naruto looked at Gaara and stopped short.

Gaara couldn't look away. Narutos' eyes were glimmering in the dim light of the 40 watt bulb that hung solely in the kitchen over the table. Gaara now had the other man by this shoulders looking squarely into his face. Naruto saw the serene look in those sky blue eyes and felt his self being sucked in. His body was leaning forward, arms still wrapped around Gaara. Naruto never thought in a million years that the redhead would be able to harbor that much love in his eyes. There was so much emotion it was so unbearable to look at, but at the same time he couldn't pull away.

_He couldn't pull away._

At first, the blond thought the attraction between the redhead and his self was because of the monster the other possessed. Naruto didn't know much about the Invisible yet, so the fatal attraction lure could have been possible, but he didn't care. Gaara felt too good against this skin, the older man's warmth seeping through his shirt. Naruto's hands burned from the heat, the legitimate heat. Gaara was actually really that warm.

"Naruto, you should pull away...now..."

Naruto was oblivious, lost in the foreign magic that was Gaara Kaze.

"_Naruto_...!"

The blond still ignored the warning to get off.

Gaara swallowed down the heat rising from his stomach. Why was this idiot ignoring him. Gaara thought he sounded pissed enough to break through that hardhead of the blond. But _noooo_! All the affection between the two was much needed for both men. Neither one had had a serious relationship their whole lives. Gaara had all his secrets. No one wanted to be with someone who snuck out overnight doing God knew what. Naruto was too content with being alone he never sought out one.

"Uzumaki! You need to back off before something bad happens. Something most likely against your will."

_Oh fuck I __**am**__ going to rape his ass!_

Gaara struggled to keep his urges down, amplified by his Invisible half that his father so _graciously_ gave to him and his sister during their separate conceptions. Man, he wished he was his brother right then...

"Gaara, why do you keep getting hot? Is it part of being an Invisible thingy?" Naruto kept his nose in the crock of the others neck and nudged him as he spoke.

_FUCK HE'S BEING CUTE AGAIN!_

A hard swallow then a shallow breath. "Yeah, it is now go away."

"But is like something wrong?" Naruto caught on to the urgency in Gaara's voice. He picked up his head and they were nose to nose. Not a good position. "You're voice sounds funny-"

_Smack_

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_What was that smack?___**(^_^)hehe**


	8. No one ever said-

Ch.8 . "No one ever said love didn't hurt, dearheart"

They're falling in looooves! Weee. So cute. Forced myself to write this tonight because I'm alone in my bed with a McChicken and a Mojito ;)

Sex. In. this. Chapter. It will be marked by XXX.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Naruto laid in the small bed underneath something warm. He could feel the others heartbeat still running ramped in his chest along with his own still thrumming in tune. He sighed and a kiss of gratitude was planted on his forehead. Naruto knew what he had allowed to happen was wrong, but there was just something so strange and alluring about Gaara that he couldn't help his self. He could tell by the way Gaara handled him during their night together he felt the same damn way. Intrigued, addicted, trusted.

"Huh..." Naruto mused as he thought more about the outcome between the two. To love and be loved in return by someone that wasn't obligated to do so. It was a good feeling. "But not love..." He told his self quietly, they were definitely **not** in love by any means, but still...it was the thought that counted. Or the sex. Either way...

"What are you mumbling about...?" Gaara questioned lazily as he ran a hand through Naruto's blond locks. He was starting to cramp in his arms from laying on the tanned chest so long, but he refused to speak for fear that the other man would move away.

"Nothing...just thinking I guess."

"About what?"

Naruto snickered. "Why do you care all of a sudden? You screw me and then you're all nice and pleasant!" He was joking.

The redhead shrugged overtop the slightly heavier body. "I feel better. Had a lot held in."

"Soooooo random sex is the answer to _all_ your emotional problems? Heh, it would just cause more problems for the average guy." He grinned and it was from ear to ear; Gaara could only shake his head at the cheese ball he was resting on.

It was hard for him to believe that Naruto had a wild side to him. He just seemed to snotty all the time, so tight and un-fun particularly. It was a pleasant shock to see him wallow underneath the older man with years of experience under his belt. Gaara wondered how much knowledge Naruto actually had in the sex field. It was anyone's game as this point because he was such a hot mess that it was impossible to tell if it was for show or just because it felt _that_ good to him. Either way made the ginger smile with pride in his own physical ability.

"Nah, You were just too damn receptive is all. You were practically twerking on the bed for me." The smile turned into an evil grin that got Naruto slightly hot again. Damn that evil ginger.

Naruto buried his face deep into the soft crook of Gaara's neck, embarrassed to death, yet again. He couldn't help the sensual, sweet, and warm side of the other, much older, man brought him to peace. It was a notion that never crossed his mind. Naruto shut his eyes dreamily, ready for some much needed sleep. Gaara had taken a lot out of him. The blonds dreams drifted back to earlier that evening.

_Smack_

Hot lips smashed against Naruto's in a frenzy off hurry and passion. Gaara couldn't contain his self anymore. That damn boy with his big blue eyes and his loving-ish smile. It drove the older man mad for more of that borderline sincere affection. Gaara involuntarily held the blond in place so he could finish his leeching of a kiss. He pulled back slightly so he had just enough room to view those eyes that made him crazy. Said eyes were low and growing darker with every passing second. Gaara loved it.

He spun Naruto around towards the bed, sprawling him out flat as a bored when he collided with the flat mattress. The blond never uttered one word of protest, even as the ginger crawled up his body stripping him of his shoes, socks, and shirt was he went. Naruto found his self twitching for more speed when Gaara leisurely unbuttoned one button, then another, then toyed with his zipper, then unzipped is own breaches.

_God this is getting old,_ the blond screamed within his head. He did it loud enough he began to get a headache. He reached up to place a finger to his temple to equalize the pressure now forming. He heard Gaara chuckle about something, but ignored him. This spontaneous sex wasn't panning out too well.

**XXX**

A sharp pain shot up through the side of Naruto's chest. Then he blushed redder then he had ever done in his life. Gaara was clamped onto his nipple with no sign of ever letting go. He could feel the others warm, wet tongue coast effortlessly over the taught bud now hard from all the attention. On the other half of his chest, Gaara lazily rolled the pad of his thumb around the other hardening nipple.

The blond threaded his fingers through the red hair before him. He pulled Gaara's head down further onto his self, but not for the fun of it. God he was embarrassed. Never in his life he thought he would let someone as crude and brutish as Gaara Kaze entertain him like this. He had his morals damn it! But at the moment, they all seemed to be spinning down the pipes because said brute was running a hand down Narutos' pants and petting something that was also turning hard as well. Gaara managed to pick his head up enough to look the other in the face with a slightly questioning look. Naruto said nothing, would never say a word about it.

"Embarrassed?" The dick was now out and a tongue was lavishing it in gooey saliva.

_Damn it, Gaara!_

"...no..."

"...sure... Don't worry Uzumaki."

"Worry who the hell's worrying, stoic ass...!"

"You've already called me that once today. I thought you were more creative than that?"

"Well I thought _you_ were more creative than _that_...!"

Despite that making absolute no sense, Gaara decided to give a hint as to what was to come next for the younger man beneath him, erection growing to a pleasing length. "I am, Naruto. In more ways than one."

Gaara slowly removed his own shirt once Naruto was at full mast, still trying to hide his face behind his hands like a dweeb. "You're an idiot. No matter what setting you're put it you're still a fucking idiot." Gaara was laughing whole-heartedly as he spoke, but Naruto just couldn't find the humor.

"Is that something you _really_ wanna be saying to the guy you're about to bone. I think you're the idiot."

"Who said anything about _me_ boning _you_?" There is was, the hint.

Naruto didn't get it.

But, eventually the realization hit him like a brick to the face, more like Gaara's tight fitting jeans to the face. Even though Gaara was much older than Naruto, the blond still had to admire his physique. Lithe frame built up with row after row of muscle, but not like the body builder kind. His legs were about the same. Their length was shorter than Naruto's , but here as Gaara now positioned to take off his underwear while still hovering over Naruto made them look a mile long like a model of sorts. Gaara's face was at complete peace as he slid one pale leg out of the leg hole, not even bothering with the other one, and positioned himself. He didn't use lubricant, he gave no warning, he just went down.

The redhead sunk down to the deepest possible point on the shaft arching his back covered by a range of bright and dark inks. Two hands planted themselves on either side of Naruto's head. One even went as far as to stroke his ear and brush some hair off of the lobe. Naruto shuttered out some strangled noise of pleasure and twisted a bit to get acquainted with this new feeling around him. He had never been with a man before, a few women sure, his self yeah most of the time...

"Gaa-!" He choked out as the other bend down closer to the blonds face for a chaste kiss. It was so pleasant and calming. Even as Gaara moved his hips to give the twenty three year old a taste of what he was going to do to him the kiss never broke. Moans from both ends of the lips echoed into the brick ridden room which kept most of the noise inside.

"I told you, I'm very creative..." Gaara finally got into a steady pace and let Naruto roll and trash his head around in seemingly guilt-free passion. Obviously, this was the blond's first sexual experience with a man of Gaara's stature. It made him genuinely smile from ear to ear.

Just to make matters worse for the young man(ha), Gaara bent down and took an earlobe into his mouth while rubbing his palm flat out against the same nipple as before. His fingers traveled up along Naruto's collar bone then back down to attack the start of his ribcage. His strategy was simple: touch everywhere. After feeling up Naruto's neck and head, the redhead went for the face. He kissed the other long and slow, dragging his teeth along Naruto's lower lip causing it to quiver. Then he would go in again and again doing the same thing, dragging the lip whichever way he pleased.

"Yeah~." He let slip on accident on a particularly stimulating kiss.

"..._more_..." Begged gleaming, glittering azure eyes.

Then something clicked inside of the older man watching the blond behave so wanton. It stirred up some ancient emotions inside Gaara. It took him back to a time when he and his current flame would be making love in the backseat of Gaara's old 'Stang in high school. Naruto was acting pretty much how he used too. It was fun and carefree and why couldn't he feel that way now? Was he keeping his cool because he didn't want Naruto know anything more about him. He had already let slip his most vital and personal secret. So why not?

_Why not...?_

His inner question bounced around in his head as he voluntarily rocked back and forth in his up and down motions. Then Gaara remembered that his thing was to go in a circular motion. That was the move he had been known for. He tried it with Naruto.

The blond shot up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Gaara so tight the redhead thought his eyes would pop out. Instinctively, Gaara cradled his little hot mess in his arms, ceased riding him, put his mouth next to Naruto's ear and whispered:

"I can't finish with you holding on to me like a child."

Naruto whinnied a moan quietly. "I **am** a child compared to you."

Gaara turned his face so they could look at each other. Naruto's eyes were nothing but a glazed over haze. He was barely thinking. If breathing wasn't involuntary then he would have been dead.

"But...When it comes to emotions, I trump you Gaara..." Naruto squeezed a little tighter and had a little more influence in his tone. "You may be older than me in years, but not on emotional development. I let things go, you don't. You hold grudges like a child." Naruto moved in for a kiss and it lingered on both of their lips when he broke away.

_You hold grudges like a child._

It was true, he did. Naruto spoke again. "Let it go, for me, Gaara. Just be **you** for tonight." Naruto laid back down and placed his hands on the others hips, feeling the sharpness of his defined hips bones. One hand traveled down his buttocks to feel if it was as soft as it looked.

When Gaara took more than a minute to resume movement. Naruto bucked once to get the older man going. He thought about saying something relating to Alzheimer's and Gaara already forgoingt what he was doing as if the dick up his ass wasn't enough. The redhead began bouncing again in is circular motion swirling his head as he did so. Eventually, he allowed his old self, pre-father's death self, to re-submerge and he was shouting along with every thrust. It was like his inner monologue was being word vomited out uncontrollably. Naruto stared at him for the first few outbursts, but learned that the random sentences were small parts of the older man. Gaara was letting some of his grudges go.

Gaara screamed breathlessly. "Fuck! Fuck _Applegate_ for failing me in high school. Fuck that _jock_ for ripping my heart out in college. Fuck that _mechanic_ for ruining my baby. Fuck _dad_ for fucking **dying** in front of me; for making me a monster. Fuck _mom_ for having me!" A breath and a tear. "Fuck everyone for doubting me calling me stupid, worthless! Fuck_ me_, dumbass... I'm a...dumbass..."

The current orgasm was dying down and Gaara was slowly coming down from cloud nine. Naruto was smiling, but his mouth was smashed up in pain. Gaara gave him a sideways glance as to not say a single word about what he just heard. But he did ask what was wrong.

"What?" So smooth...

Naruto winced as Gaara shifted on his deflated penis. "It hurts now...get off."

Gaara crooked his mouth now in a full smartassed smirk. "No one ever said love didn't hurt, dearheart"

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Quick sex, gotta keep this story movin'!


	9. Prism of the Invisible

Ch.9 The Prism & All its Power

Sakura is a bit of a nut and she is supposed to be mentally unstable. Just fyi.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

The two men had fogged the windows up in the ratty apartment so the onlooker lurking outside couldn't see. She pushed a lock of her pink hair behind her ear as her sea foam eyes stared dastardly into a clear spot on the huge panel window. She knew his weakness and just how to get rid of him. She smiled and leaped from the fire escape with ease and grace. She landed and ducked into the nearest alleyway to disappear into the darkness.

She ran to the slums of downtown Brooklyn in a dash passing people on the streets knocking them over if they got in her way. She had news to tell her sisters. Big news.

After an hour of intense running, the woman came to a run-down building with an old automobile sign dangling from old rusted chains beside the door. Since they were scattered from their old headquarters, they were forced to find another one. This one, however, wasn't as suited to their purposes as the last. Those damned Invisible! It was all their fault, always their fault for the evil in this world.

She entered through the first entryway with caution. Now a days, with all the brats wondering around looking for the next place to fornicate, she had to be careful just in case someone foreign was inside. She had instructed her sisters to hide if that was the case, they could **not** be discovered yet, they were so close to their goal.

She placed a hand to the next door she came too. It was the door that led to the main portion of the building, the part with the open space. She could feel no vibration son the other side, the coast was clear. She pushed open the door to reveal her sisters. There were only a few now, most had disbanded when the police attacked them months ago. There were only three of then now, but that was all that was needed.

The first woman that came forward to greet her was a thin framed, dark haired, young woman with a large bust. Her eyes seemed dead as she nodded once at the prink-haired woman slightly panting from the brisk run back. The other taller and still slim woman had brown hair and was siting in a corner staring out the window into the darkness. She seemed stoic as she turned to face the other two, still silent.

"What did you find?" She asked almost monotone.

The pink haired woman smiled a sinister grin. "Something rather interesting…" She preluded.

The other women all came closer with eager eyes. "The blond man. That is his weakness." That was all she said. That was all she had to say really. All in the room knew what the information meant and they all grinned. Gaara Kaze was the one thing that was standing like a huge bolder in their way to world domination and possibly even destruction.

"Sakura." Dead eyes started. "When do we strike him down?" The pink haired woman went silent for a second in thought. "The sooner we eradicate him the better. We all know that. That's what we should have done with his awful father in the first place…"

Sakura said. "When he least expects it, Hinata. That's the only way we could catch him off his guard. He's resilient. We thought he would fall once his mentor was gone from his life, but alas, that wasn't the case. He's not giving up on the battle thus he will never give up on the war as long as he has _something_ to cling like a child too." She gave a sinister grin then a short laugh.

"Ten Ten," Hinata spoke softly to the last, unaddressed, woman in the space with them. "When the time is right you know what to do, don't you?"

Ten Ten nodded with a grin of her own. The stoic face seemed to glow as she said, "Kill the blond one. I know, Hinata."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night, Sakura was still awake and standing on top of the building that they now referred to as 'home'. It had been so long she felt at ease when she would look out over the planes of brightly lit buildings and all the busy people running around like they all were mad in the head. As she stood with one foot propped up on the ledge, she could honestly say that she had a good feeling this time around. Her and her sisters had the jump on the Kaze that had the power to stop them. His sister, Temari, she wasn't as strong as her younger sibling. She thought less of the job then Gaara thus she was weak in an Invisible fight. But Sakura knew never to face her as a human. She would lose a thousand times over before coming close to a win.

Sakura sighed. But it was one of relief. Finally, she could do what she always knew she was put on this planet to do. To make everyone see the evil that lurked in the shadows. Everyone in school had called her crazy, even her parents had abandoned her in the end. She had no choice but to quit them just as they quit her.

They were more than dead to her.

Six feet under.

Cold

Dead.

Compassionless.

Corpses.

"I loved you momma. I did." She sighed again, leaned over the side of the building and jumped over the ledge without hesitation.

She ran again. She ran along the dirty streets of the Bronx, through the 5th street tunnel, landing herself in front of a graveyard way out of the way of the city. She looked longingly into the stones and followed the winding path through the section with her eyes. They landed on a stone that read Haruno. The headstone was split into two separate stones to represent her two departed parents. Her placid features turned into hatred and scorn. They deserved to be there in the dirt with the worms and bones. They should have believed her when she told them about the monster in her closet. Or the boy who lived next door that had wings and a tail and glowering red eyes that would stare at her from his bedroom window at night.

With the prism coming into their control sooner than later, she would have the power to rid the world of all those monsters.

All the things that made her insane.

Sakura looked at the stone and dirt emotionlessly. Damn that kid for making them send her away to that place. She would never forget all those screwed up people she had to live with for years until she was deemed _stable_… whatever…

"I will kill you Gaara… I will." With that she turned to leave remembering all the time she and spent with that little shit stain. They were in preschool and elementary. Then they met again when they had applied for the same college. After that meeting Sakura had to check herself back into that damned asylum again.

As she walked she seethed and brooded about her tragic past with the redheaded menace. He truly was. He was a brat as a child got everything that he wanted from daddy. Hell all of the Kaze children did. It didn't help that fact that they were all so smart, so perfect. God it made her want to puke. It was during late elementary school was when Gaara started the creepy eye thing at night. He would watch her longingly from his bedside. It grossed her out, one it was a boy, and two something was obviously wrong with him. His eyes would glow brighter than the brightest moon in the pitch black. It was odd and instead of being intrigued by this strange abnormality, it scared her to death. She told her parents, they told her it was her imagination.

It was a few years later when she saw his tail during recess. It had slipped from his pant leg and was swishing about. Sakura froze and so did he. They had a staring competition and Gaara's face turned red. To any other person, this would have been adorable, but all she could think of where the monsters under her bed, this little monster under her bed.

Soon after she was hospitalized, harboring nothing but the guilt of killing her parents. The police would never know the truth.

Sakura entered the sane world again at the age of eighteen. She was refreshed, sane, and willing to move forward past the early years of her life and start a career. She had taken a liking to the children's book at the clinic and decided to pursue a career in witting children's books. Minus the monsters and ghouls.

She entered her co-ed dorm building and low and behold who was lounging against the wall ogling a pretty girl in a short skirt across the way. It was déjà vue all over again. Gaara stared, Sakura stared. Sakura covered her mouth as if to hold in her vomit. Gaara smiled shyly and began to get up. She had run from him and whatever he was going to say. She would never know if it was an apology or something else entirely.

By now, Sakura was nearly home and the thoughts of the past were finished swirling n her mind. They made her feel exhausted and drained of life. The only thing she had to comfort her was the task at hand: getting the Prism of the Invisible.

One of the most ancient artifacts known to magical kind. The Prism had the power of controlling large amounts of the populous preferably the Invisible, because the Visible (non-magical beings) were of lesser value and less useful in times of war. Once all of the shards were collected and the spell of bonding cast the first being, _magical_ or not, would have whatever they desired. They could have the president, governors, bankers, whomever they wanted to do their bidding like puppets on physic strings. The only way to stop the Prism was to destroy it. A way to postpone the Prism was to burn the spell book. Eventually, another book would surface with the proper incantation; it was part of the Crystals power. It would surface again, no matter what.

Sakura had found another book, and Hinata had used a tracking spell to locate nearly all of the shards. They were missing only one. The shard of _life_. Out of all the other five shards, (Love, Power, Hope, and Desire) Life was the most important. It had to be collected last for the shards to be assembled in the proper order. Recalling that last bit of information Sakura scoffed,

"Why did they have to form inside the person that best represents each shard? Makes this job harder…" Each of the other shards were pretty easy to pick out and take. But someone that **was** the meaning of life…? That one was rather difficult. The last time they had attempted the feat, it had taken over a year to locate the correct person. They were sloppy back then and had killed over ten people looking for the right one.

She reached the ledge that she had leaped off of. With a heave of breath she traveled back down the stairwell leading to the open room. Ten Ten had returned to her spot while Hinata was hard at working conjuring something in the middle of the room. Sakura stepped up behind her and glanced over the other woman's shoulder. She was so happy that she had recruited the blind-eyed girl for this sort of thing. Sakura, nor any other member of the Red Cherry Blossom Sisterhood, could manage a viable conjuring spell. They were not witches by any means expect for Hinata, a master of the Dark Arts. She was the one that informed Sakura of the Kaze family and what they were. She told her friend of the Invisible and about the Prism. If not for Hinata's meeting in the clinic then Sakura's plan for revenge would have never had the opportunity to ever happen.

After a few paces back and forth behind Hinata, the woman on the floor spoke. "I am close to finding Life, Sakura. It's close I can feel it in my fingers."

Sakura stalked back to Hinata and crouched beside her this time. "Good. How long?"

"A few more mome-!"

"…what…?"

"I have found him."

Sakura's smiled covered most of her face. "Him?"

"The demon, he is with the demon from your past… This is most annoying."

Sakura waved a hand at the spirals of dark purple and green spinning up from a circle on the concrete floor. "This makes things a thousand times easier."

Hinata turned to the pink haired girl. "Does he recognize you yet?"

"Nope…!" She was regaining some of her happy college girl days just by thinking about that damned Kaze boy. "Not since I dyed my hair this color. He has no clue."

"Leverage." Ten Ten said from across the room.

All the women present began to snicker evilly at the new plan that all three simultaneously conceived.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

There is no proofreading this (much like I always do sadly) too tired right now. Had a rough 4-5 days there… So, have a bad girl chapter.


End file.
